Cleaning This Gun
by AnnabethnAliceLuvr
Summary: When Edward take Bella out for dinner, Charlie is alone by himself. What happens when a song on the radio he can relate to comes on?


Hey!

The song is **Cleaning this Gun by RODNEY ATKINS **(so obviously, the song belongs 2 him and the ppl that helped...)

I think 2 REALLY understand the song, u have 2 read it over like 2 or 3 times. the 1st verse is when he was in hi school (i _think)_ and the 2nd is _his_ daughter? i dunno...like i sed belo, i have hor-ree-ble infering skills...

If u liked it, u'll have 2 **THANK SPARKY**-she's the one who wrote it; (we're learnin compound sentence, did i do tht rite? so...) i found the song tho... (yea...anyways...) i just added like 1 line...

so!... like always, **BELONGS 2 STEPHENIE MEYER **

if u've never heard this song b4 and decide 2 go 2 **YOUTUBE**, b sure 2 check out _cjayelerose_'s profile (it's not a demand or anything, i just like her music...:D) there's also other songs that i think go well w/ twilight:

_Baby Don't You Break My Heart Slow-Taylor Swift_

_Cold As You-Taylor Swift_

_I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing-_um_...aerosmith _or something like that rite? (if that was completely off, i probably sounded like an idiot...o wel, nothin lost...:D)

_Better Than Me-Hinder_

_With Arms Wide Open-Creed-_this 1 i'm not sure. 1st, it sounded like he was going 2 become a father but i dont know...i have _hor-ree-ble _infering skills (while we're it, i'm not so gr8 w/ grammar or spelling or vocab eithr...)

There's definitely more-mayb sparky or i'll do another 1 of these...

k, enuff listenin 2 my voi-typn (if u'r evn readn this anymore)

if u have ideas, questions or anything, feel free 2 ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

It was a late Saturday night and stars were already shining in the sky. Edward had taken Bella out to dinner, leaving Charlie to operate the microwave and locate the Dr. Pepper by himself.

Charlie now sat by the window, skimming through the newspaper. He turned on the radio to keep himself company. According to the overly chipper DJ, the song was "Cleaning This Gun" by Rodney Atkins.

_The Declaration of Independence, think I can tell you that first sentence, but then I'm lost  
__I can't begin to count the theories I've had pounded in my head that I forgot  
__I don't remember all that Spanish or the Gettysburg Address  
__But there is one speech from high school I'll never forget_

Rolling his eyes, Charlie went back to his newspaper. This was _not_ his taste in music.

_Come on in, boy, sit on down and tell me about yourself  
__So you like my daughter, do you now? Yeah, we think she's something els_e

Charlie eyed the radio suspiciously. Déjà vu. Was this some sort of joke? Making an annoyed face, he reburied his nose in The Forks News.

_She's her daddy's girl, her momma's world_

Chief Swan allowed himself a gentle smile at this. Isabella Swan. Bella. His Bells. And he knew how much Renee loved her daughter. This time, he put down the paper and turned up the volume on the radio.

_She deserves respect, that's what she'll get  
__Ain't it, son?  
__Now y'all run along and have some fun  
__I'll see you when you get back, bet I'll be up all night  
__Still cleaning this gun_

"Well, at least _someone_ understands," Charlie grumbled to the radio. "I'm not the only sane person in the world," he said, totally oblivious to the fact that he was the one talking to an inanimate object.

_Well, now that I'm a father, scared to death one day my daughter, is gonna find,  
__That teenager boy I used to be, that seems to have just one thing on his mind  
__She's growing up so fast it won't be long before  
__I'll have to put the fear of God into some kid at the door_

"You have no idea," Charlie mutter-continued. The radio did not reply. Instead, the song went on.

_Yeah, come on in, boy, sit on down and tell me about yourself  
__So you like my daughter, do you now? Well, we think she's something else  
__She's her daddy's girl, her momma's world  
__She deserves respect, that's what she'll get  
__Now ain't it, son?  
__Now y'all go out and have some fun  
__I'll see you when you get back, probably be up all night  
__Still cleaning this gun_

By now Charlie had begun humming the tune, nodding his head to the beat.

_Now it's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
__It's just a daddy thing, but, hey, believe me  
__Man it works_

Charlie frowned at that. No matter how many times he hinted he, himself had a gun, Edward barely flinched.

_Yeah, come on in, boy, sit on down and tell me about yourself  
__So you like my daughter, do you now? Yeah, we think she's something else  
__She's her daddy's girl, her momma's world  
__She deserves respect, that's what she'll get  
__Ain't it, son?  
__Now y'all run along and have a little fun  
__I'll see you when you get back, probably be up all night  
__Still cleaning this gun_

You ever heard the phrase "sing like nobody's listening, and dance like no one's watching?" Charlie sang as loud as he could, doing some kind of jig-like thing. (Thank God no neighbors.) He didn't notice a spotless, silver Volvo pull up into the driveway…

In the car, Edward gave an amused, crooked smile. Bella responded by glancing back at him curiously.

_Yeah, son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by ten  
__Uh, let's say 'bout nine… thirty  
__Drive safe_

Just as the song ended, Bella and Edward came in the door.

"Hey, Dad." Bella said with a surprised expression.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Edward was still grinning.

Charlie, in mid-dance, immediately shot back down into his seat and nearly fell off, replying gruffly, "You had a nice night?"

Bella finally burst into peals of laughter, and only managed to say, "It was great!"

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

if u liked, thank **SPARKY **(who has REALLY good grammar, vocab and spelln...) and **RODNEY ATKINS** (and duh-Steph Meyers)

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


End file.
